Forbidden Fruit
by Martel29655
Summary: Two people without the bounds of matrimony, without God's blessing give into their lustful desires. ZoroNami


I do not own One Piece or any of the characters. However, I would be interested in buying Zoro as my sex slave.

* * *

This is my first One Piece fanfiction and I was pretty bored anyway so it may not be up to snuff with some of my reviewers, but read it anyway.

* * *

Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp left Zoro and Nami in charge of the boat. They crew had been sailing for days without any food and only seawater to keep them alive. Finally Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp had decided to get something to eat. Zoro and Nami had been on the ship alone for five minutes. Zoro was growing bored. "Want to do something?" 

"I'm fine," Nami said. Her face had lost all color from the lack of food. Even if she had wanted to do something she couldn't have. She barely had enough energy to stand and lean over the bow of the ship and watch the merry people of the town they were now in window shop.

"Do you want to go shopping?" Zoro asked. He had noticed she was watching everyone shop so he figured she wanted to join in the fun. "I can watch the boat on my own." Zoro began to unsheathe one of his swords.

"No," Nami said. "I'm not a big shopper."

"It's too feminine for you?" Zoro asked. She wasn't a very feminine woman. She was one of the strongest pirates he had ever met. Then again he hadn't really had time to meet that many pirates because they all met their fates rather quickly. "I'm bored as hell."

"They won't be gone for long," Nami said. "They're going to get us food and water." Nami was sure they'd be back soon they wouldn't leave her and Zoro unattended for long. They had to know something would happen if they left to adults together on a boat. Maybe Luffy didn't, after all he was just a kid, but Usopp and Sanji had to.

"I've missed food and water," Zoro said. "Seems the only time we get a decent meal is when the captain wants to stop and talk to people."

"It's amazing how you haven't lost any of your color," Nami said.

"Well, I'm a swordsman," Zoro said. "I'm strong." Zoro seemed uncomfortable with her observation.

"I'm a pirate," Nami said. "I think I'm a little stronger."

"Just go away and leave me alone," Zoro said. He was done with her stupid remarks.

"Is there a woman tied into you not losing color?" Nami asked. "Was there some voodoo woman you knew before you met Luffy who put a spell on you to stay that beautifully tan forever?"

Zoro was shocked that Nami had just called him beautifully tan, but he decided not to say anything. The poor woman was starving and dehydrated, there was no way she knew what she was saying. "Close your eyes," Zoro said.

"Why should I close my eyes?" Nami asked. "Are you going to rape me or something? I've heard stories of rapists who tell their victims to close their eyes before…" Zoro put a finger to her mouth to stop her.

"I won't rape you," Zoro promised. Hesitantly Nami closed her eyes. She was still unsure of what he was going to do, but she knew he wouldn't rape her. She'd kick his ass if he even tried. Then again he did have three swords. How could she kick his ass when he was so tremendously skilled with those damn swords? Zoro walked away from her and went to the left side of the boat. He lifted a board and took apples out of the hiding place. He then walked back over to Nami. "Open your eyes."

Nami opened her eyes and saw Zoro holding the red fruits. "Where'd you get those?" Nami asked.

"Port," Zoro said. Nami gave him a confused look. "You're a pirate and you don't even know what port means." Zoro couldn't help but laugh. "The left side of the boat."

"Luffy's hiding food in the left side of the boat?" Nami asked. She still didn't understand what Zoro was talking about.

"I'm hiding food there," Zoro said. "That's why I've retained all of my color and haven't lost any weight when the rest of you have."

"So much for not being a pirate," Nami said.

"Being with you guys has made me realize that pirates aren't all bad," Zoro said. "Especially you." Nami was shocked. Zoro had never come onto her before. "I'm sorry. Was that really forward?" Nami still didn't speak. "Nami, are you okay?"

"Being around me has changed you?" Nami asked. She had never known she could have that much of an effect on men, let alone one as independent as Zoro.

"Of course it has," Zoro said. "You're an incredible woman." Nami blushed, no one else had ever said this to her. "You're so beautiful and you don't care what anyone else thinks." Nami didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. He had just declared his love to her. How could she tell him she felt the same? She did feel the same, but how to tell Zoro that? He was just so sexy. Nami responded only way she knew how, she knocked the fruit out of his hands and kissed him. Zoro was shocked, but he didn't stop her from kissing him. He didn't want her to stop kissing him. Zoro wrapped one his arms around her to pull her in closer and the other went up her shirt.

Now Nami pulled away. "Luffy left us alone because they thought we could be responsible," Nami said. "We're supposed to watch the ship."

"We are watching the ship," Zoro said. "We're not going to leave the deck. If anyone tries to steal the ship we'll be prepared to fight."

"We're gonna fight without pants on?" Nami asked. Zoro hadn't worked that factor into the equation.

"We'll have pants on," Zoro said. "At least, I'll have pants on. I don't know what to say about you."

"I'm wearing a skirt," Nami said. Zoro hadn't even noticed that. In all the time they'd been on a ship together he'd been sure she was wearing pants. "You don't know anything about me."

"Love has made me blind," Zoro said weakly. Nami didn't care if he hadn't noticed. It had subtracted a reason not to have sex from their lengthy list. "Come on Nami, you know you want it." He was right. She wanted it bad.

Nami propped herself up on a stack of boxes. "Fine," Nami said. "Come and get it." She was seriously going to let him have his way with her. "I can't think of any reasons we shouldn't do it that negate the reason we should."

"What's the reason we should?" Zoro asked. As if he actually cared he was already unzipping his pants.

"We love each other," Nami said. "But we're still going to have to make it fast. We can't let anyone find out about this." Nami wasn't sure if doing it on the bow was the right decision, but she didn't care. She just wanted Zoro inside of her. The sooner it happened the better.

"The first is gonna be a quickie huh?" Zoro asked. "Fine then, I guess we'll just forget all intimacy."

"At least for now," Nami said. "You never know what's going to happen in the future. We could become lovers."

"I like the sounds of that," Zoro said. Zoro slid his hand up Nami's shirt. His hand cupped her covered breast. He unhooked her bra with ease and then resumed his position cupping her breast.

Nami moaned under his touch, though she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with him fondling her in public. "Is that helping you?" Nami asked.

"Helping me with what?" Zoro asked. "I've been erect since you said no one could find out." Nami hadn't even noticed. Now she didn't know how she had missed it. He was huge; it must have been at least a foot. Zoro noticed Nami staring at him. "Are you still up for it?"

"Why wouldn't I be up for it anymore?" Nami asked. "You aren't that big. I've done bigger." She didn't want to make it seem like Zoro was better than any of her past partners. Slowly Zoro eased his way into her. "Wait." Nami flexed her PC muscles and pushed him out.

"What was that for?" Zoro asked. "I thought you wanted it." Zoro was somewhat insulted that Nami hadn't wanted him inside of her.

"We need a condom," Nami said. She was surprised she hadn't thought of it before. Now there was a chance she would get pregnant just because of the pre-cum.

"What?" Zoro asked. Why would they need a condom? It was a little late now; she was already at risk of impregnation. Still he understood and respected her wishes. "Do you have a condom?" That was the only flaw in their plan. Neither of them had a condom to the other's knowledge.

"Yeah, Sanji gave Luffy one," Nami said. Zoro didn't see how that helped them since Luffy was getting food, as was Sanji. "He didn't take it. He just threw it somewhere."

"I'll look for it," Zoro said. He prayed that Luffy hadn't thrown it into the open sea. Zoro looked around the bow and found it at the tip of the bow about to fall into the water. Quickly Zoro grabbed it. He couldn't let it fall. "I got it." Nami smiled; even if he hadn't gotten it she would have let him screw her. Zoro slid it over his erection and yet again entered her. She moaned at his sudden entry. It had been so much faster than the one before. Slowly Zoro began to thrust, as if he was deflowering Nami. He knew he wasn't, but for some reason he didn't want to hurt her.

"You can't thrust too slowly," Nami reminded him. "Remember, we have to be quick." He knew that, but he didn't want to let it end. Zoro acted like he didn't hear her. "Did you hear a damn word I said? Thrust faster!"

"I love it when you're bossy," Zoro kissed Nami's neck. Nami tried to stop herself from moaning, but it felt so good to have him inside of her. It was so good to have him killing her this softly. Zoro knew where Nami was coming from and thrust harder into her. There was always round two tonight, if she wanted a round two with him tonight.

Nami moaned his name. "More," Nami begged. She didn't want it to end either, but she knew it couldn't last. She couldn't let Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp know she was this feminine to let a man hold her in his arms while she begged for more. Zoro did as she wished fueling her moans to grow even louder. Eventually she couldn't stop herself from moaning his name. Nami closed her eyes to savor the moment. Zoro smiled, he had never had this effect on a woman before. Eight minutes passed, finally Nami saw Luffy's straw hat moving throughout the crowd. "Zoro." He responded with a lustful moan. "They're coming."

"So am I, don't worry," Zoro said. Had he understood her correctly? They had to stop now. Did he not realize it had been at least ten minutes? When she said quickie she meant five.

"Zoro we have to stop," Nami said. Zoro came as soon as Nami said this. He wanted whatever made her happy. "Did you just do that on cue?"

Zoro threw the condom off the boat and zipped his pants. "What's it to you?" Zoro asked. Nami laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Zoro sat on his back on the bow casually; he was eating one of his stolen apples. Nami was leaning over the bow again watching the people window shop. "We're back!" Luffy yelled walking onto the boat with Sanji and Usopp.

"Hey," Zoro and Nami said in unison. They acted unamused to make it seem as if they had been bored out of their skulls in the absence of their captain.

Sanji noticed the apple in Zoro's hand. "Eating some forbidden fruit?" Sanji asked.

"Of course," Zoro said. "I do so love forbidden fruit."

"You know they say it's the best," Sanji said.

"Oh it definitely is," Zoro said. He looked over at Nami; she was his forbidden fruit.

* * *

Please review, like I said I was pretty bored when I wrote it so if you don't like it don't review it. Flames welcome! 


End file.
